Patricia
Summary Patricia The witch of class presidents. Her nature is an idle onlooker. She spits out spider-like thread to create a school all for herself in her barrier’s sky. This witch was very plain even in her previous life, with her only strong point being how conscientious she was. She still detachedly plays out an ordinary, everyday life– hardly any different from before, hardly even any fun– with the familiars that she puppets around. If you ring the end-of-school bell, this witch will likely return to her home somewhere. Humans who lose their way in her barrier will fall ever downward, until they eventually melt into empty sky and become nourishment for the witch. Unless you’re a particularly fearsome outsider who disrupts her daily life, the witch will rarely take action herself. - Magia Record Description. The class representative witch. Her nature is to remain an onlooker. Using the spider like threads which she vomits forth, she created a school for herself alone within the sky of her barrier and endlessly acts out an ordinary daily student life there. If you ring the going-home bell, this witch will likely return to her house somewhere. - Witch Card Description. Mathieu Minions of the witch of class presidents. Their role is to be classmates. They glide elegantly along the threads with their skates, but they have no will of their own. The witch is merely controlling them with her threads. For the witch, whose gaze was always cast down at her feet, her classmates may as well have been pairs of disembodied legs. The blouses from her minions’ uniforms are therefore unneeded, so they’re hung up to dry throughout the barrier. The barrier of the witch– who was always looking at the sky outside– may seem too wide and barren to be a classroom, but since her minions are wearing indoor shoes, it seems to still technically count as one. - Magia Record Description. The class representative witch's minions. Their role is to be her classmates. Although the skates on their feet allow them to glide gracefully along the threads, all of them are actually controlled by the witch using her threads, and they have no will of their own. - Witch Card Description. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Her magical girl name is unknown, her familiars’ name is Mathieu. Class Representative Witch, The Witch of Class Presidents Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (All types), Large Size (Type 0), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation (Specifically she can create chairs), Statistics Amplification, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged), Extrasensory Perception, Power Bestowal, Pain Inhibition, Thread Manipulation (Spews out threads by vomitting, she can also alter said threads to create objects such as school buildings), Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Familiar Summoning (Her stronger familiars also have Body Control, Flight, and Regeneration Mid-level as shown in Battle Pentagram), Weather Manipulation and Sound Manipulation (Her death results in her once blue sky suddenly and heavily rain, with the sound of an airplane crash in the background), Absorption (Her barrier has the ability to incoperate the bodies of her victims that fall into the depths of her barrier), Invisibility, Reality Warping, Curse Manipulation, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair), Portal Creation. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, and Status Effect Inducement, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). Attack Potency: City level (Created a pocket dimension containing a sky and her death results in the sudden formation of rain clouds.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can contend with Homura Akemi and Mami Tomoe.) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Through sheer size) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level (Was killed by an inexperienced Homura without most of her military technology, but should be strong enough that Homura would need her homemade bombs to kill. Should be superior to Oktavia.) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Several kilometers (Should be superior to Oktavia in terms of range, her barrier has been called as an empty sky.) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unless there is an actual threat, she tends to stay back. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Chair Barrage: Fires a multitude of chairs directly at an enemy from her skirt. ** Familiar Barrage: Essentially the same, but instead fires dozens of familiars at once. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally potrayed to be able to effect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. Her barrier is sky-like, only having threads to battle on. If an enemy were to fall off, they would be absorbed by the very barrier itself to feed the witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Gallery File:Patricia_grief_seed.png|Her grief seed File:Enemy_7400_l.png|Mathieu, her familiar. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Witches Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Thread Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Pain Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users